


What we need is a little speed

by oneyoudonotsee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Civil war never happend but the characters from the movie is still there, Dimension Travel, Everyone Is Alive, Quicksilver Madness, Romance, speedsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneyoudonotsee/pseuds/oneyoudonotsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When exploring an old hydra base the avengers stumble upon a machine of some sort and when Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver gets trapped inside it weird things happens. The outcome? Well the Avengers now have two Quicksilvers, for better or for worst?</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Currently on hold!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also a good friend of mine made a trailer for this Fanfic so please check it out!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xh6RUcvqT40

"Cap! Tony!" Pietro yelled, trying to find him so way back to the group. "Nat! Vision! Sis!"  
"Pietro?" He swung around when his sister's voice rang the empty corridor.  
"Wanda! Where are you?" Pietro started running, not at his full speed since he didn't want to miss something along the way.  
"Pietro hel-"  
Wanda's voice was cut off in the middle of her sentence making Pietro speed up, running at full speed towards his sister's voice. But when he reached her he stopped with a scared look on his face. Wanda was lying in the middle of the room, inbetween what looked like five high pillars made out of steal.  
"Wanda!" Pietro yelled, running towards his sister but before he could reach her he was throughn backwards when a electric jolt hit him.  
"Kid!" Pietro heard Clint's voice as the door behind him opened. "You okay Pietro?"  
"Wanda!" Pietro yelled, completely ignoring the archer. "Wanda can you hear me!?"  
"What happened?" Caps deep voice rang through the room but Pietro blocked everything out, the onlying thing on his mind was Wanda.

At that moment the pillars surrounding the brown haired girl started glowing in a cold blue couler and they also started spinning at an incredible speed.  
"Wanda!" Pietro yelled, once again running forward and once again being stored by the electric feald.  
"Pietro! Stop!" Caps voice rang through the air and the speedster were just about to turn around when he heard someone scream, not just someone, Wanda.  
"Pietro!" Cap yelled but to late.

Pietro ran towards his sister in full speed and got nooked back but he tried again and again, and again, and-  
He made it.  
All he could see was flashing blue colours and the body lying in the middle of it all.  
"Wanda!" Pietro yelled as he rushed forward, sitting down beside his sister. "Can you hear me?"  
Wanda didn't move which made Pietro near intill panic as he picked up his sister, looking around for a way to go. The metal pillars was now moving quicker and even with Pietro's powers it was hard to follow, he needed to slow them down.  
"Hang on sis, I'll get us out of here." He mumbled before he started running in the opposite direction of the pillars and after a while he noticed the effect but it wasn't working as effective as he had hoped. He wouldn't be able to run through it but maybe, just maybe would be able to get Wanda through.  
"Well here goes nothing. " Pietro sighed, changing his grip around the girl in his arms. "Be safe Wanda, please be safe."  
Then he let her go and even though he couldn't see what happed he could feel in his heart that she was alright.

Seconds after he felt himself loosing his footing and falling head first into the floor, but he wasn't able to get up as it felt like his strength was literally being sucked out of him.  
"What's happening?" he mumbled looking around as a blinding light radiated from somewhere, unable the end he's forst to look away. He heard something fall to the ground as the light slowly started fading away and as it was gone Pietro finally looked up. Meters away from him something silver lay, at first glance it looked like a pile of stuff but as Pietro's eyes adjusted to the new light he saw that it was a boy. 

The boy's silver hair was messy and the glasses sitting on top of his head were crocked. Pietro couldn't see more of the boy except he was wearing a silver jacket and something black underneath.  
"Hey kid." Pietro tried standing up but was only able to go as far as sitting. "Hey! can you hear me?"  
He had no idea who the boy was so he didn't want to get to close but if the other were hurt he wanted to help.  
"Pietro! " 

Pietro turned towards the sound and first the did he notice that the pillars had started slowing down. He kept looking as the pillars slowly slowed down enough for the others to enter.  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Wanda was imagery at his side, making him confused because only minutes ago she had been unconscious. "I'm glad you're okay, I was so worried."  
"Why.. i was only in there for a couple of minutes.." Pietro mumbled tired, earning surprised looks.  
"Pietro.." Wanda started. "You were in there for fifteen hours."  
"W.. What?"  
"You really didn't know?" Cap stepped in.  
"No.. i was just.. running.. light.. boy.. tired." Pietro stopped. "The boy!"

"You mean this one?" Natasha asked, carfully making her way towards the silver haired boy that was still lying unmoving on the floor. "Where did he come frome?"  
"I'm not sure." Pietro answered honestly. "He wasn't there then a bright light and there he was."  
"What should we do with him?" T'Challa asked, looking towards Cap.  
"Let's bring him with us." Cap answered. "He might know something about all of this."  
"Whose going to take him?" Tony asked, stepping out from behind one of the steal pillars he was currently investigating.  
"Thor do you mind?" Cap asked turning towards the god.  
"Not at all." Thor replied. "If he tries anything funny I'll emigetly put an end to him "  
"No!" Pietro shouted out before lowering his voice. "Don't hurt him."  
"Do you know who it is?" Wanda asked.  
"N..no.. well.. yes.." Pietro tred explaining his actions. "I just know he's not here to hurt us and that he's important.. to me.." the last part being spoken so low nobody but he could hear it.  
"Okay." Cap nodded. "Thor be careful with the boy but if he dose anything to harm any of us I won't hesitate to stop him."  
To this Pietro just nodded as Wanda helped him on his feet.

"How are you feeling?" Clint asked as the group was heading towards the outside.  
"I'm fine." Pietro answered with one of his signature smirks. "Just a bit shaken up but it's fine."  
The rest of the way Pietro took the opportunity to take a closer look at the boy lying in Thor's arms but Pietro could still not see the boy's face. But he could see the boy's silver jeans and silver shouse, this boy must really like silver. But the more he looked at the boy the more odd his clothes seemed. Everything from the boy's pink floyed shirt to the silver Walkman hanging from the boy's belt was so out of date, no teenager today would ever dress like that.

"What happened? " Bruce asked as they reached the yet. "Pietro are you alright?"  
"Is it that obvious?" Pietro sighed as he sat down inside the plane.  
"Well yeah, you were actually moving at the same speed if not slower then the rest of us."Bruce nodded just as Thor stepped into the jet. "And who is that?"  
"Were not sure yet." Cap answered. "But let's get out of here before more trouble comes our way."  
Bruce nodded settling down before the steering wheel as he started the engen.

Pietro didn't really know when it happened but sometime during the flight he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he woke up in his own bed back at the Avengers tower. As he looked around the room he found himself alone in the big room. But soon enough his eyes landed on a paper piece stuck to the lamp that was standing on his bedtime table.

'Tony, Bruce, Cap, Nat and Clinton have gone back to investigate the facility. The other Avengers is training with Thor and me and Vision is taking care of a smal job. Take this time to rest okay.'

Pietro smiled as he imagery recognised his sister's handwriting, but even though it stood for him to rest he quickly got up. He had had the most weird dream ever but as soon as he woke up he had forgotten exactly what it was about, the only thing he remembered was that he was there, the silver haird boy and he needed to see him.

But as he stepped outside his room he realised that he had no idea where he was going. Should he go and find Thore so the god could tell him? No, Thor would never tell him. So instead he just let his legs take him around, trying to find the silver haird boy on his own. To his surprise he found the room the boy was in after only one minute of searching and what's more weird is that he knew the boy was inside. It was just like when he could feel Wanda was close, but still a bit different.

As he opened the door he found himself standing in a big room, about the same size and shape as his own only way more clean. As soon as he entered his eyes landed on the big bed that stood opposite the door, or more specificly the boy lying on the bed. Moving a little closer he studied the boy's face as he now saw it for the first time. All in all there was something really cute with the boy. Reaching out for the boy's goggles, wanting to adjust them to sitt more comfortable Pietro wasn't prepared for the blinding light that followed. 

Taking some steps backwards Pietro blinked a couple of times as the light wanished as quickly as it had come. Adjusting to the now seemingly dark room Pietro noticed the silver haired boy starting moving, slowly opening his eyes.  
Carfull not to make any fast movements Pietro slowly walked closer to the boy, but stopped when he found the boy's eyes quickly chifting to look at him. Pietro found himself looking into a couple of dark eyes and unable to look away.  
"Where.. Where am I?" the boy's voice was confused but courious as he spoke.  
"You're safe, you're in New York." Pietro answered, not wanting to tell the boy exactly where they were.  
"New York?" the boy mumbled, looking up into the ceiling. "How the he'll did I end up in New York?"  
"That's what I would like to ask." Pietro said, earning the boy's atenchen again. "We found you unconscious and brought you here."  
"We?"  
"Yeah, don't be shocked but.." Pietro stopped to think about what to say. "You're in the Avengers tower and I'm part of the averagers."  
"I'm where and you're a what now?" The boy asked confused with made Pietro equally confused.  
"The avengers?" Pietro asked but the boy looked just as confused as before. "You've never heard about The Avengers? "  
"Is it some boy group or something?" The boy asked as he slowly sat up. "because I'm not really into that kind of music."  
"Who are you exactly?" Pietro asked.  
"I could ask you the same question." The boy said. "Who are you?"  
"Tell me you're name and I'll tell you mine." Pietro said and the boy nodded in agreement.  
"My name is Peter." The boy, well Peter, said. "You?"  
"I'm Pietro, we have quite similar names don't we? "  
"Yeah I guess so." Peter nodded from where he was now sitting with his feet on the ground. "So.. who exactly are you?"

"eh.. you had never heard about the avengers right?" Pietro asked and Peter shook his head. "Well.. I'm kind of a superhero, sort of.."  
"Oh okay." Peter nodded, not looking faced at all. "So do you have like powers or something?"  
"As a matter of fact I have." Pietro grind. "I don't want to brag or anything but I'm pretty cool."  
"So what can you do?"  
"Well how about I show you?" Pietro smirked as he quickly ran around the room a couple of times before sitting down beside the other, enjoying the look of surprise on Peter's face.

"No way!" Peter exclaimed. "You to!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"No way!" Peter exclaimed when he realised what the other had just done. "You to!?"  
"Me too?" Pietro asked seemingly confused.  
"Watch." Peter smiled as he stood up and begun speeding around the room, just as Pietro had done minutes ago. "We need to have a race some time."  
"Incredible." Pietro mumbled and stood up, walking towards the other. "I have never meet someone that could ever compete with me."  
"Me neither, I can't believe this is actually-" Peter suddenly froze, his eyes looking at something that made his heart stop.

08:43 pm 17/8 - 2016 

That was what it stood on the clock hanging on the wall.  
"Is something wrong Peter?" He heard Pietro ask but he didn't answer, instead he asked one question.  
"What year is it?"  
"Huh?"  
"What. Year. is. it?"  
"Uh.. it's 2016." Pietro asked and Peter suddenly found his legs going weak underneath him and he would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Pietro.

"Yah Peter, what's wrong?" Pietro asked sounding really worried, but Peter couldn't really answer him.  
"20..16.. 2016?" Peter looked at the other without really seeing him. "33 years.. 33 freaking years?"

"Peter, what are you talking about?" Pietro asked, worried about his new friend. "What's wrong?"  
"Last.. last time I checked it was 05:15 am 12/8 -1983.. 1983.." Peter mumbled. "How.. How can it be 2016?"  
"1983?" Pietro asked surprised. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm totally sure." Peter nodded. "I need to contact the others."  
"Others? "  
"Yeah.. I'm part of the X-men." Peter nodded. "I need to see if there alright."  
"The X-what now?" Now it was Pietro's turn to be clueless.  
"The X-men?" Peter looked at the other. "You've never heard of them?"  
To this Pietro just shook his head.  
"Are you a mutant?" Peter asked, when a sudden thought hit him.  
"A mutant? what's that suppose to mean?"   
"Then how did you get your power?"  
"Well.. i was kind of experimented on and yeah.." Pietro explained. "How about you?"  
"Well.. I'm a mutant so I was born with it." Peter answered.  
"What's a mutant?" Pietro asked.  
"You've never heard of mutants?" Peter was now more confused than ever. "The mutant hunt? A mutant killing the president? Apocalypse and the end of the world?"  
"The what now and the who?"  
"This can't be right... you said you were a superhero so how can you not know these?" Peter tried to wrap his head around the situation. "Then tell me something I should know."  
"Well.. alien armies attacking earth?" Pietro asked earning a blank look from the other one. "Sokovia?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Peter shook his head. "What exactly are happening?"

"Have.. have you ever thought about the possibility of different dimensions? " Pietro asked after a while. "I remember two of my team members talking about it not so long ago."  
"Different dimensions? You mean i have somehow traveled to another dimension?" Peter looked sceptical before letting out a deep sigh. "I guess nothing should surprise me anymore anyway."  
"So.. say you're from another dimension. " Pietro begun. 'Why did just you come here?"  
"I guess it could have something to do with you."Peter said after thinking for a moment. "We both have the same power so to speak."  
"I guess you're right, but it's still weird." Pietro sighed. "Hey, what's your full name?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm just wondering." Pietro shuddered.  
"Peter Django Maximoff." Peter smiled but it faded away when he saw the others facial expression. "What's wrong?"  
"Maximoff?" Pietro mumbled. "You have to be kidding me!"  
"What?"  
"Pietro Maximoff. " Pietro smiled. "My name is Pietro Maximoff."

"So.. we're like.. you know." Peter begun. "We're like the same person?"  
"I guess." Pietro nodded. "Do you have a sister by the way?"  
"Yeah, I actually have." Peter answered surprised. "How did you know?"   
"I have a sister to." Pietro smiled. "Her name is Wanda."  
"Oh.." Peter looked down at the mention of the name.  
"What's wrong?" Pietro asked worried.  
"I have a twin sister named Wanda." Peter sighed. "She ran away from home years ago and I haven't seen her since then."  
"I'm sorry." Pietro said, wrapping an arm around the other. "I didn't know."  
"Of course you didn't know."Peter smiled slightly. "But hey, it's not everyday you get to meet.. ehm.. your.. I'm not really sure what exactly you are to me."  
"I just have to ask you " Pietro said, pointing towards the other's hair. "Is that colored?"  
"Nopp, all natural." Peter laughed. "But your own look colored though."  
"It happened when I was experimented on." Pietro shook his head. "The white in it is my natural hair colour."  
"I see.. It suits you." Peter nodded.  
"Well your hair isn't bad either."  
"Really?" Peter smiled bright. "That's the first."  
"Huh? "  
"Well where I'm from being like me, having powers is called being a mutant." Peter explained. "And humans or non mutants don't like us so, being different is a pain in the ass."  
"Really.. " Pietro said. "Then do you ever wish you weren't a mutant? "  
"Oh hell no." Peter shook his head. "That would be so boring and slow, I'm still not sure how anyone can survive without speed. "

"I know right! " Pietro agreed. " The world is just so slow "  
"Finally someone who understand me!" Peter let out a big sigh. "I mean everybody keep telling me to slow down but I mean why?"  
"I know the feeling." Pietro nodded. "By the way, are you hungry?"  
"I'm literally starving, how did you know?" Peter asked surprised.  
"Just a feeling." Pietro answered a before grabbing the other's arm, pulling him out of the room. 

"Wow! This looks funking cool!" Peter speeded around the big room, the boy's excitement making the other speedster smile.   
"Do you like it?" Pietro asked.   
"Of course, it's awesome! "Peter said running up to the window's. "Wow.."  
"Hey, I'm not really into cooking so how about pizza" Pietro asked, receiving a nod from the other. "Okay, wait here, I'll be back in a couple of seconds."   
"Yeah, be quick okay." Peter smiled before Pietro speeded out of the room only to return about twenty seconds later, five pizzas in hand.  
"I didn't know what you liked so I got some different pizzas." Pietro sat down the pizza on the table. "I also bought some snacks."  
"Is those Twinkies?" Peter as he immediately started looking through the snakes bag.   
"Let's eat pizza first." Pietro quickly opened the boxes as they sat down by the table.

"So, are you living here alone or?" Peter asked after quickly stuffing his face with pizza.  
"No, the other's are away." Pietro answered. "Training or out on missions."  
"Huh.. but I have to ask you." Peter looked up from his pizza. "How the hell did I get here?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish I could answered that." Pietro sighed. "We were on a mission and stumbled upon some weird machine and poff, you were suddenly there."  
"Oh okay." Peter nodded, not really in the mood for tech talk. "But tell me a little more about this avenger stuff."  
"Well, we're here to save everyone's ass when the world is about to end." Pietro said. "Were actually starting to grow quite a bit, we got everyone you could ever imagine. We got two dudes in flying weaponized suits, we got a super soldier, a big green (totally awesome) rage monster, we got a hot former assassin, our own Legolas and even a god. Just to name a few."

Peter shivered slightly at the mention of a god. ever since apocalypse he couldn't stand the word god.  
"Is something wrong?" Pietro asked, noticing the other's mood.  
"I just don't have a good experience with so called god's." Peter explained. "Last time I meet one who called himself a god I ended up with a broken leg."  
"That's the worst." Pietro said understanding. "When me and Wanda first joined the avengers I got badly hurt and i had to lye in bed for three months."  
"It's a tough life man." Peter laughed half hearted. "But what more do you have to do around here?"

Pietro looked around the room for a while before his eyes found the big screen TV on the other side.  
"How about.. watching some TV?"  
"Sure, what should we watch?" Peter asked, plopping down next to the other on the black couch.  
“Oh i know!” Pietro suddenly exclaimed. “There is this Series called the flash, it's about a speedster who basically saves the city, i think you would like it.”  
“Sure, sounds fun.” Peter nodded as he noticed something in the corner of the scream. “What's quicksilver mode?”  
“Huh, oh.” Pietro smiled. “Tony made it for me, it speeds up everything so i can see it in my tempo.”  
“My teammates gave me the nickname Quicksilver.” Peter smiled.  
“Me too, i guess we're more alike than i thought.” Pietro looked at the other before turning back to the tv. “Let's start.”

-

“I can't get a normal reading on this thing..” Tony mumbled, typing furiously on his pad even though he was walking. “None of this makes any sense it's so frustrating I can’t even-”

“No way! Really? That is so cool! I mean we have had to deal with a lot of shit but killing robots trying to take over the world is like a whole new level!”

“It's not that much but Apocalypse, i mean that's just out of this world. And your team sounds so cool. Like that chick that could turn into anyone and magneto, damn!”

Tony recognised one of the voices as Pietro’s but the other was totally new to him.  
“Friday?”  
‘Yes mr Stark?’  
“Who's the people in the livingroom?” Tony asked.  
‘Mr Maximoff and and the boy you brought back here yesterday.’ Friday replied.  
“Why is he there?”  
‘Mr Maximoff brought him here.’  
“Okay.” Tony said short before he took a deep breath, entering the living room with big steps.

“Oh Tony, you're here.” Pietro waived from the couch. “Where are the rest of the gang?”  
“There out.” Tony answered before turning to look at the silver haired boy sitting half hidden behind the other.  
“Oh right.” Pietro smiled as he quickly stood up. “Peter this it Tony, Tony this it Peter.”  
Carefully Tony held out a hand towards the boy, never letting his guard down. “Tony Stark.”  
The boy took the outstretched hand quickly. “Hello, I'm Peter.”  
“Do you have a last name?” Tony asked, already having Friday ready to search the name.

Peter looked towards Pietro with a slightly unsure look but Pietro just nodded at him, like he was telling him to go on.  
“Maximoff, Peter Maximoff.”

Tony looked towards the two men in front of him, eyes big as he tried to figure things out.  
“Maximoff?” he asked, in a final attempt to sort things out.  
“Yeah.” Pietro nodded. “Isn't it amazing, i mean he's awesome.”  
“Oh stop it.” Peter laughed while doing a girly hand waive.

Tony was just standing there, too much in his own world to notice anything, not even when the pad he was holding started gliding out of his hand.  
“Wow!”

Tony couldn't even react as Peter suddenly stood before him, Tony’s pad in hand.  
“You shouldn't drop this, it looks expensive.” Peter said with a grin as he gave the item back to the frozen Tony and zapping back to Pietro.  
“You.. You can teleport?” Tony asked as his brain tried to figure it all out.

“Nopp.” Peter grinned childishly. “I get that a lot but I'm actually just fast.”  
Tony opened and closed his mouth a couple of times as he looked between the two speedsters. There wasn't a lot of things that could make Tony Stark speechless but this was one of them.

“Wait wait wait.” Tony put down the pad on the near table as he walked around the other two. “What is actually going in here? Can any of you explain this to me, right now!?”

Peter and Pietro looked at each other for a while before turning back to Tony.  
“We haven't got a clue.” They both said with a very irritating grin that just made Tony mad.  
“Pietro..” Tony said through his teeth as he turned around. “A word please.”  
“Sure thing.” Pietro nodded. “Stay here Pete, I'll be right back.”  
“Don't take too long, I'm already bored.” Peter sighed as he sat back onto the couch. 

Pietro smiled as he walked into the kitchen where Tony was stranding.  
“What do you think you're doing?” Tony hissed as he turned to look at Pietro who looked totally clueless. “How can you take a total stranger into here? Who knows who he is!”  
“Actually i have an idea of who he is.” Pietro said in a matter of fact voice. “I think his me.”  
“What the hell are you talking about? That makes no sense Pietro.” Tony sighed, massaging his brows as he felt a headache coming along.  
“I think he's me from another dimension or something.” Pietro said and Tony immediately looked up. “I heard you and Banner talk about it just last week. You said hydra was looking into other dimensions so why not?”

Tony looked at Pietro as he thought it through.  
“What makes you think that?” Tony asked after a while, still not really convinced it was even possible.  
“Well his last name is Maximoff, he's a speedster just like me, nicknamed quicksilver, have a twin named Wanda.” Pietro stopped to think. “He's part of a group of people that saves the world..”  
“Wait.” Tony stopped him. “ He's part of what?”  
“I think he called them the X-men.” Pietro answers with a grin. “They sounds totally awesome.”

Tony was quiet for a while, thinking everything through as he tried putting it all together but Pietro interrupted him.  
“Trust me, we can trust him.”  
“And what makes you think that?” Tony asked, cooking a eye brow.  
“I can feel it.” Pietro looked at Tony who looked back skeptically.  
“What? Like you can feel it in your heart or what?”  
“No.. It's.. It's more like i can feel it in my head, i can feel what he's doing and thinking.” Pietro said looking upwards. “It's a bit like what i feel with Wanda actually.. Just not that strong.”

Letting out a deep sigh Tony looked towards the speedster.  
“Okay.. I'll trust you on this but i want an eye on him at all times and if he steps out of line I won't be responsible for what happens.”  
Pietro nodded at this and opened his mouth to answer but before any sound could leave his lips he was interrupted by a loud yell.

“Pietro!”

The yell cut through Pietro like a knife and a sudden fear struck him as he quickly ran towards the voice but he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Peter was lying on the floor, Pressed down by a familiar black clad woman, her brown-red hair hanging around her face. She had one hand pressed against Peter's breast and another one gripping tightly around the boy's forehead. Pietro almost let out a small laugh at the sight but held it in as he could feel the silver haired boy's fear

“Widow let him go.” Pietro said and the woman quickly looked up at him. That was all the time Peter needed to get away and as soon as he was free he zoomed to Pietro and jumped behind him, hiding himself from the woman.

Natasha stood up, seemingly ready to attack again but stopped as another voice filled the room.  
“It's okay Natasha.” Tony said as he walked out to stand beside Pietro. “Stand down.”  
After a while of looking between Tony and the two speedsters Natasha seemed to finally relax a bit and she took a step back. 

“Care to tell me who he is?” Natasha asked pointing towards Peter but looking at Tony.  
“Of course.” Tony nodded and picked up his pad that was still on the table. “As soon as i figure it all out.”  
“If you don't know who he is shouldn't we lock him up or something?” Natasha said and Peter took a small step backwards, the idea of being contained in a room didn't really sound that tempting.

“You don't need to worry.” Pietro stepped forward, instinctively shielding Peter from the former assassin. “He's not going to hurt us.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Because..” Pietro looked at the boy behind him and then back at Natasha. “Because i know him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well fudging finally!  
> I'm really sorry for the long wait but i'm really busy with school and my part time jobs and just life in general but i'l promise i'll try to upload a little bit more frequently from now on!  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did please leave a comment and subscribe!


	4. Chapter 4

“So..” Peter started, letting his eyes glide over the room. “How long are we going to sit here?”   
Pietro just shouldered his shoulder, it had been about twenty minutes since Tony and Natasha had stepped into the kitchen and left the two speedsters on the sofa.   
“What are they going to do to me?” Peter asked a little worry creeping into his voice, he really hated the idea of being locked away in a small room.  
“They're not going to do anything to you.” Pietro sighed, flashing a quick smile. “I’m not going to let them.”  
“Why?” The silver haired speedster asked. “Why are you so sure i’m not going to turn evil or something, how do you know i’m not lying to you?”

To this Pietro just snickered. “I know because i can feel it.” Pietro answered, placing a finger to the side of his head. “In here i can feel you, it’s like a mind thing.”  
Peter nodded understanding. “I know what you mean, i’m use to having people in my head but this feels weird.”  
“People in you’re head.” Pietro laughed at the weird frasing. “It sounds like quite the life you have had.”  
“Yeah, it’s not relly what you can call a normal-”

“Pietro Maximoff!” A loud yell was heard from the door as two people walked into the room. “Why are you up when you should be resting in-”  
The red haired woman cut herself off when she noticed the silver haired boy sitting beside her brother. Even without his silver jacket and goggles it wasn’t hard to figure out who he was.   
“What’s he doing here?” She asked stirnly and Pietro noticed her hand starting to shine slightly red. “Shouldn’t he be locked up or something.”  
“Why dose everyone wan’t to lock me up.” Peter mumbled.

“Ah Wanda.” Pietro quickly stood up to calm his sister down. “He’s not dangerus and it won’t be right to lock him up. He won’t do anything to us so don’t get youreself worked up, okay?”  
Wanda slowly lowered her hand but stopped when she noticed the weird look the silver haired boy was giving her.  
“What are you looking at!” She snerd and he quickly looked down.  
“Yes Peter.” Pietro smiled as he immediately understood why the speedster was looking. “this is Wanda, my sister.”

“A word Pietro.” Wanda said through her teeth before pulling her brother further away in the room. “What the hell is this, why did you tell him something like that?”  
“It’s.. It’s complicated.” Pietro said unsure if his sister would bye it.   
“Well then explain it to me short because i don’t know if you’re seriously that stupid right now.”   
“Well..He’smefromanalternivedimentionandhedontknowhowhegothereorhowtogethomebutiknowhesnotheretohurtussoitsokaypleasetrustme.” Pietro quickly answered, earning a raist brow from Wanda.  
“Okay.. I heard Dimention, dangerus and trust.” The red haired woman sighed. “What’s this all about Piet-”

“Don’t let them lock me up!”

Without any warning Peter was beside them, hiding behind Pietro while holding onto his arm.  
“What are you-” Pietro started but grew silent when he saw three new people in the room, both had their weapons drawn.   
Steve had his shield in his hand as he was looking at the spot where Peter had probably been seconds earlier. Behind the super soldier Pietro could see the familiar brown hair and metal arm that he associated with Bucky. He could also make out Bruce’s usual lab coat in the crowed. 

“What the fuck was that!” Wanda yelled, taking a couple of steps backwards as she looked at Peter who was still hiding behind her brother. “It can teleport!”  
“Yah!” Peter yelled at her, he could stand a lot but being called a ‘it’ was a step to far. “I’m not a ‘it’ i have a name you know.”  
“What’s going on here?” Caps voice rang through the room as he took a step towards the two speedsters. “Who said he could be let out of the room.”  
“Wait cap its-” Pietro tried but was interrupted.  
“No! He’s going back at once. We can’t have people running around here, especially not someone who can teleport.”

“Okay! Calm down!” Tony’s voice rang as he and Natasha came out of the kitchen. “Everyone just calm the fuck down.”  
“What is going on here?” Wanda asked for what felt like the million time.  
“It’s compli-”  
“Nothing is complicated for you Stark.” Wanda snapped. “Explain what’s happening now!”  
Tony let out a deep sigh, rubbing a finger over his brow before turning to Pietro. “Mind doing the introduction kid.”

All eyes turned towards the two speedsters at once and Pietro swallowed slowly before opening his mouth.  
“Well.. ehm.. Everyone this it Peter.. I.. I think that the machine from the hydra lad might have been a teleporter.. between dimensions and.. well.. Peter is.. Peter is me.” Pietro said unsure. “From another dimension that is..”  
“Just because your names sound alike you think his you from another dimension?” Bucky spoke up, earning some nodes from around the room.  
“Well.. ehm.. to formally introduce him.. Guy’s this is Peter maximoff and he’s not a teleporter.” Pietro hurriedly said and he saw Wanda’s eyes growing large. “He’s a-”  
“Speedster.” Wanda ended and he nodded.

“Ehm..” Peter said as he looked around the room, studding everyone's faces. “Hi.”  
“But it can’t be possible, i mean traveling between dimensions shouldn’t be possible, at least not without getting badly hurt or straight of shattered to pieces.” Bruce said as he stepped forwards, taking a closer look at the silver haired boy who was still slightly hiding behind Pietro.  
“Well it’s not 100% fact but i don’t really know what else it could be.” Pietro answered, scratching the back of his head.

“So you’re name is Peter Maximoff?” Steve asked, taking a step forward as he lowered his shield. “Where do you come from?”  
“Ehm.. do you want to know the place or time?” Peter asked making some eyebrows rase.  
“Time?” Wanda asked confused.  
“I come from 1983.” Peter snickered innocently. “If you have to know.”

It became completely silent for a while until Bruce spoke up.  
“That explains the clothes and that old school junk you have on your belt.”  
“Yah!” Peter yelled, again, he could take a lot but insulting his precise walk man was a lot of steps to far. “It’s not junk!”  
“I actually agree with him.” Pietro nodded. “It look super cool, maybe i should get a style makeover.”  
“You think so?” Peter asked, his face lighting up at the comanet and Pietro nodded.

“Enough you too.” Steve interrupted them. “Do you remember what you were doing before coming here Peter.” The super soldier asked, still sounding rather sceptical to the whole thing.  
“Ehm..” Peter sighed, looking up to the roof. “I was practicing with Kurt behind the school… that’s the last thing i remember before blacking out.”  
“Kurt?” Pietro asked curious.  
“It’s a friend and fellow X-man.” Peter smiled. “He’s a nice guy but a bit weird.. but so am i so..”  
“Pietro also mention something about X-man.” Tony spoke up, eyes still glued to the tablet in his hand. “What is it?”

Peter looked thoughtful for a while before answering. “From what i understand it’s pretty much like you guy’s, like the Avengers. Only were not superheros, were mutants and we live in a school where we learn to control our power. But otherwise it’s pretty much the same.”  
“Really..” Steve said, glancing towards the speedster out of the corner of his eyes.  
“Yeah..” Peter said. “It sounds pretty weird saying it out loud though.. hehe..”

It was quiet for a while before Pietro spoke up, surprising everyone. “Who’s Wolverine?”  
“Uh..” Peter looked at him surprised. “How did you know about old man Logan?”  
“it was just a name that popped up in my head.” Pietro admitted. “When i was out cold so i thought maybe it had something to do with you.”  
“Yeah.” Peter nodded. “Logan aka Wolverine was the one who technically got me involved with the X-man and frankly a bit of an ass.”  
Pietro let out a loud laugh at the last comment and Peter smiled big at the reaction.

“Pietro.” Cap said sternly, causing the two speedster’s to fall quiet. “I must agree that the whole dimension thing sound like it could be something so i will allow Peter to walk around freely but he can’t go outside the tower and someone must have eyes on his at all times.”  
“I’ll do it.” Pietro quickly said. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”  
Cap nodded to this. “Okay, i’ll allow that but if you notice something’s wrong then you must come to any of us at once.”  
“Deal.” Pietro nodded. “Can i show him around now, i need to move or else i will literally die.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what i'm doing right now but i hope you like it and please subscribe and leave a comment, tips and feedback is always welcome!


End file.
